


The Space Between Forgetting and Forgiving

by smolder



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Trials, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t that innocence anymore. They could forgive, sure – he would forgive Myka anything. But forgiving and forgetting are two different things and neither of them can quite forget that she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Forgetting and Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 belongs to Jack Kenny and David Simkins.  
> A/N: As noted in the tags, this little fic was written directly after Myka returned to the Warehouse. S3Ep2.   
> A/N 2: Reviews are Good. This has been a subtle hint from the author - Please return to your regularly scheduled reading.

There is something about her hair like this that he doesn’t like. Without the curls she seems less herself. Less vibrant and quirky under those facts she spouts off.

 

Just, less _Myka._

 

He has his partner back now and that is such an utter utter relief to him. She is the closest, most essential person, in his life now. That means of course that he both expected her to leave and that he felt completely crushed when it happened. Because that happened _every time_ in Pete’s world.

 

Every single time.

 

But she’s back now. And that means something. That means everything. (It has to.)

 

…but she is different. They’re different.

 

There isn’t that innocence anymore. They could forgive, sure – he would forgive Myka _anything_. But forgiving and forgetting are two different things and neither of them can quite forget that she left.

 

_(He will catch her trailing her hand along the walls at Leena’s Inn or staring in wonder not at an Artifact but at something simple like him Claudia laughing. When their eyes meet she’ll bite her lip and look down guiltily. She made a mistake when she thought she would do more good staying away from them, outside the Warehouse, but it seems like even these few feet are proving difficult to reconcile in that big brain of hers.)_

 

Pete had been told on more than one occasion (usually more than once a day) that he acted like a child. And Pete recognized that he loved that way too even if it wasn’t really healthy.

 

But, he needed people. Badly. He craved belonging and family just as much as he had ever craved drink.

 

God, _more._

 

His drinking after all had been incredibly tied to his feelings of abandonment and loneliness after all.

 

It’s just at the Warehouse there had never been any of that. The group of them were so much on top of each other all the time – always in each others’ back pockets – that it was harder to find a moment of time to yourself then one alone.

 

How could they _not_ become a family?

 

But, it was _his_ family so the question should always of been who would leave him first?

 

And naturally, both Kelly and Myka left at basically the same time.

 

With Myka it hurt more.

 

So much more that it feels almost stupid to compare the two.

 

Kelly might have been his One – and now he’ll never have the chance to figure that out, what that really means in it's entirety – but Mykes is _family_.

 

Bickering, warmth, dependency and unconditional love.

 

So, somehow, deep down, the leaving felt expected but just because he expected it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. (Doesn't _still_ hurt. Forgiveness didn't erase that damage either. _)_

 

After all it had hurt every other time ( _Dad, Mom, his sister, Amanda_ ) too.


End file.
